


Supplementary SBURB FAQ

by LoverIan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: If You Are Playing Sburb, Read This If You Want To Live, Replay Value AU, SBURB FAQ, SBURB Guide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverIan/pseuds/LoverIan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi there! My name is Ian, or eternallyThinking. I read the Glitch FAQ a while back in my second session, and realized that there's still a lot of untouched data. Whether chapters are offline by timetrav value, or other crap a lot of people are missing out on a lot of shit. Plus there's stuff that just doesn't get clarified or brought up. So I'm bringing you this monster of an FAQ to help things out. Written over the course of many sessions, with help from many people across other sessions, this should be sure to explain some things.<br/>In addition I'm calling in one of my favors with The Noble Horrorterrors and having them host. As mentioned later in this guide, corruption from Horrorterrors can actually have a plus side, and that's being able to ask for a favor. This FAQ will be available across all timelines, universes, and alternate realities just so people can get some help in their first session too.</p>
<p>----<br/>Hello, this is Ian. I'm using my author insert character for this, and since I got into this fandom just a month or so back I started writing. It's not done yet and due to the sheer size of it, it likely won't be for 2 or so months. Enjoy reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supplementary SBURB FAQ

Index

 

* * *

 

S0 – Premature Exposition

S1 – Consorts ; 9 Subsections

S2 – Strife and The Folios ; 8 Subsections

S3 – Fetch Modii ; 8? Subsections

S4 – Grist ; _ Subsections

S5 – Transportalitizers ; _ Subsections

S6 – NPCs I and Others have Found ; _ Subsections

S7 – Skaian Magicant Supplemental ; _ Subsections

S8 – Session Size and You ; 6 Subsections

S9 – Halp Dremsalv Yisliz ; _ Subsections

S10 – Transportation throughout Paradox Space ; _ Subsections

S11 – The Void and You ; _ Subsections

S12 – Suicide and You ; _ Subsections

S13 – “But we don’t have frog breeding” ; 1 Subsection

S14 – The Reckoning and You ; _ Subsections

S15 – Sprites and You ; _ Subsections

S16 – Threat Minimalization ; _ Subsections

S17 – Why the Dwelling Spire is Important ; _ Subsections

S18 – Receiving The Ultimate Reward ; _ Subsections

S19 – The Scratch and You (and also You) ; _ Subsections

S20 – Denizens ; _ Subsections

S21 – Mobius Trip and Hadron Kaleido and their Radio Show ; _ Subsections

S22 – Shipping and Why it should matter to you ; _ Subsections

S23 – Prototying ; _ Subsections

S24 – The Phernalia Registry ; 20 Subsections

S25 –Techs and their place in Strife ; _ Subsections

S26 – Theories ; _ Subsections

S27 – Miscellaneous; _ Subsections


End file.
